


Those Damn Glasses {Marcel (Harry)/Louis}

by Ninjacookie29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Desk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Masterbation, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom, Underage - Freeform, Virginity, jerking off, nervous!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacookie29/pseuds/Ninjacookie29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I NEED MARCEL FUCKING LOUIS INTO TH TABLE AND WHILE HE DOES HE IS PUSHING HIS GLASSES BACK AND JUST UGH HE IS  SO AWKARD BUT LOUIS LOVES IT AND JFC JUST … MARCEL FUCKING LOUIS PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Glasses {Marcel (Harry)/Louis}

**Author's Note:**

> once again a tumblr request. your welcome ... *smirks*

Marcel was looking out the window when Louis came upbehind him. The smaller man wrapping his arms around Marcel’s waist, his hands interlocking togeather on his chest. Marcel turned around quickly, his glasses sliding down slightly, his hand coming up on instinct to push them back.

"Lou, what are you doing?" Marce asked. Lou looked up loosing his grip some so Marcel could turn around, them now facing each other.

What? I can’t hug you?” Lou asked, his voice surprisngly high for a boy his age. Marcel looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up at Louis’ intimate touch. Their chests flushed togeather. A smile plastered on Louis lips as he slowly started to stand on his tippy-toes, near closer, and closer, closer.

Marcel’s breath hitched as soon as Louis’ lips hit his, Louis turning his head slightly and pushing harder against Marcel. Marcel held his breath, at first heistating to kiss Louis but then soon found himself pushing against him. Louis’ hands still strapped around around Marcel, Marcel’s hands coming up to cup Louis neck, his fingers sprawling into his hair.

A few moments went by, and Marcel found himself pulling away quickly gasping for breath. Louis fluttered his eyes open looking up at Marcel with a smile on his face. Marcel on the otherhand was the shade of lobster, his hands coming up to his face to fix his glasses which were slightly fogging up.

"I-I, er, um, I-I.." Marcel stuttered. Only to find Louis putting a hand to his lips, the lips that Louis had been kissing.

"Don’t say anything, just go with what your gut is telling you." Louis cooed, his other hand trailing down Harry’s side until it rested right above his area.

Marcel felt himself twitch, as Louis near closer. Louis put his hand on Marcel’s neck pulling him down to a kiss again, distracting him so he could slide his hand in Marcel’s pants. Marcel let out a squeak as Louis fisted him, the younger boy pulling back, his mouth opened in an ‘O’.

"L-Lou what are you d-doing?" Marcel asked, his voice high pitched as the older boy started to rub back and forth on his shaft.

"Mar, I know at you’ve wanted this for some time. Don’t worry I have too."

Louis wasn’t lying, he did want this, and he knew that Marcel did too. To Marcel’ surprise, he did too. He had alway wanted this. 

Next thing Marcel knew, Louis was draging him towards his desk, leaning up against it. “I think we should do this here. Seems approprite for a first time, doing something different then the cliche’ of a bed?”

Marcel looked at Louis, his hand firmly grasped by Louis. The elder lad looked up at him with love and kindness. ‘It’s ok Mar, I know you’re nearvous, but theres always gotta be first time for everything.”

Marcel wasn’t sure when but about 5 minutes later, Louis was completely naked in front of Marcel. Marcel on the otherhand was still in his boxers, his arms wrapped around his torso to hid his body fom view.

"It’s ok Mar, don’t be nervous. Yea?" Louis whispered in Marcels ear. Louis put his head on Marcels shoulder, gently pushing Marcel’s arms from around his torso. Marcel obliged his face turned a light shade of lobster from being exsposed in such an intimate way. "You’re beautiful Marcel."

Louis looked up, standing on his toes to give a small peck on the taller boys lips, enough to distract him enough so he could slowly put his hands in his boxers. Marcel let out a squeak as Louis fisted him, slowly rubbing his thumbs over the tip. Marcel was overwhelmed, it being his first hand job by someone else besides himself, and he could already feel the heat coil in his abdomen. Marcel pushed Louis away, looking directly into his eyes.

"Please, I-I don’t want to come early."

A smile creeped up on Louis lips, him reaching down to touch at himself slightly. “So, I guess you can’t prep me then?”

Marcels eyes bugged out of his skull. Louis’ brow furrowed.

"What? You didn’t think that just because it is your first time it means your bottoming?"

Marcel gulped. He was going to be the top? But what if he hurt Louis? What if he didn’t satisy him enough?

"O-Okay."

Louis looked down. “If were going to do this, you have to get naked love.”

Marcel looked down, notived the very prominate bulge in his boxers. With shaky hands Marcel gripped the top of his boxers and pushed down, stepping out of them slowly. Louis looked down, admiring the length of Marcel. Of course he was beautiful, seeing him fully naked for the first time made Louis even harder.

"How about you go find the lube and condoms and I’ll prep myself, yea?"

Marcel nodded, quickly walking towards Louis small bag that he knew held everything they needed.

Once Marcel found the items he turned around and gawked at the sight. Louis sat on the edge of his desk, his legs flung up with two fingers deep in himself. Louis face was scrunched up, him gasping for breath. Marcel quickly walked over, coughing to get Louis’ attention. Louis looked up, pulling his fingers out of himself, a glint in his eyes as he saw Marcel holding the intimate items in his hands.

"Here, let me do it." Louis replied, grabbing the items from Marcel’s hands. Marcel gulped, watching as Louis kneeled down and opened the condom wrapper. Louis looked up, a smile on his lips as he saw Marcel standing above him, Marcel’s glasses still on the bridge of his nose. Louis rolled the condom on Marcel’s length, then rubbing a good amount of lube on it. Marcel winced slightly, still getting used to the feeling of the tight rubber on his length.

"There you go." Louis replied in a matter of fact tone. He stood up walking over to the desk and leaning on it, exsposing his bum in the air.

Marcel gulped and slowly walked and stood behind him, leaning forward till his coated length was inbetween Louis plump butt cheeks.

"D-Do I just slip it in?" Marcel asked quietly, his hands gripping Louis waist. Louis pushed back some, nodding. "Yea, just go slow at first okay?"

Marcel leaned down and gripped his length with one hand, lining himself up and pushing into Louis slightly. Louis winced, moaning at the feeling of having Marcel inside him. Marcel gunted, being taken aback by the tightness of Louis. It was all new to him, and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. “O-Oh god-d.” Marcel squeaked out, pushing slightly faster till he bottomed out. Both boys were panting, Louis adjusting to Marcels length.

"Your doing great Mar." Louis hushed out, pushing back on Marcel. "Oh god, just move, please."

Marcel followed his command, pulling back and pushing back in slowly. His hands gripping at Lous waist and creating dark bruises. Louis gripped the desk in front of him, leaning down till the cool wood touched his scortching skin,leaving his bum completely exsposed in the air for Marcel. Eachtime Marcel would snap his hips, he pushed Louis against the desk hard, causing the elder lads dick to push against the hard wood causing amazing friction to his length.

Louis moans were music to Marcels ears. He was actually causing Louis to make those sounds? He was actually pleasing Louis? Marcel sped up, confidence rushing inside his gut, as well as the coil feeling of his approaching orgasim. Of course Marcel was sloppy, it being his first time. Hs glasses started falling down the bridge of his nose, causing Marcel to let go of Louis waist with one of his hands to push them back up. Every so often he would have to do that, the force of his thrusts causing his glasses to creep down his nose.

For the fourth time Marcel was going to push his glasses back up, he doubled over, the force of his orgasim taking him by surprise. Marcel leaned forward, flush against Louis back. “O-Oh god-d-d.” Marcel gasped out, his head burried on Louis shoulder. Louis felt the warmth of Marcel inside of him, pushing him over the edge. White spurts coating the side of the desk, causing Louis to gasp out. Marcel caught his breath, standing up and pulling out of Louis. Taking the condom off he tied it and threw it in the bin. Louis lazily got up, his head still spinning from his orgasim. Standing up he noticed thatwhole side of Marcel’s desk was covered in his cum. A smirk played on his lips, Marcel coming up from behind him and hugging him.

"That was amazing." Marcel whispered, a smile on his lips, the thought of giving Louis his virginity. Louis looked back and pecked Marcel on the lips.

"Yea, it was."


End file.
